nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucario
Lucario can only be obtained through evolution in the Pokémon video game series, first appearing in the fourth generation of games. Its type is Steel/Fighting, making it the first time this combination has been used in the Pokémon franchise. Lucario has two possible abilities: "Inner Focus", a trait that prevents flinching , or "Steadfast", which causes Lucario's speed to be raised if it is flinched. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario using the Lucarionite. This gives Lucario the ability Adaptability which increases the same type attack bonus. Description Lucario tend to live far away from civilization, so that they can improve their fighting skills. In the anime, Lucario can be seen eating berries and even chocolate. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Lucario is known as the greatest rescue leader. Once the player's rescue point count becomes 15,000, the player will be at the rank of Lucario, and a statue of the Pokémon will appear outside of the rescue base. Some people say that Lucario is based off a feline, because of the pink under its paws, its roaring nature, and its will to fight. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Lucario is in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character. In the game, he can be found in the Subspace Emissary where he'll team up with Meta Knight and Solid Snake, among other characters as the game progresses. His special moves revolve almost exclusively around aura, a trait known only in Lucario and Riolu. His Final Smash move is called Aura Storm. Unlike the other characters, Lucario's power grows as his damage % increases. Specials * Neutral Special: Aura Sphere * Side Special: Force Palm * Up Special: Extreme Speed * Down Special: Double Team * Final Smash: Aura Storm / Mega Evolution Trophy Descriptions An Aura Pokémon. It can track energy called Aura, which is given off by all living creatures. It's a unique combination of both Fighting- and Steel-type Pokémon. Lucario evolves from Riolu during the day if its happiness has reached a certain point. It specializes in attacks that use Aura energy, like Dark Pulse and a can't-miss technique, Aura Sphere. Lucario's Final Smash. After flying off the screen, Lucario reappears in its center. He then launches a powerful Aura attack against all foes within a certain distance. The key to this attack is the ability to change its angle--it's a must to sweep slowly left and right to hit selected enemies multiple times. The last blow will send the victim flying away. Pokkén Tournament Lucario is a character for Pokkén Tournament. Upon entering Burst form, it Mega Evolves and can use the Burst Attack Aura Blast. Anime The notable Lucarios are owned by Maylene, Riley, Cameron and Korrina. In addition, in the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, he is a central character, with the ability to speak via telepathy In-game information Pokédex Entries Game Locations Evolution Base Stats Normal Mega Moveset de:Lucario Category:Pokémon species Category:Steel type Pokémon Category:Fighting type Pokémon Category:Fourth generation Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve Category:Pokkén fighters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes